Ultraman Ginga (character)
"Showah!" —Ultraman Ginga's grunt is the name of the newly revealed Ultraman. This Ultra will celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Tsuburaya Prod.'s Ultraman franchise and is the main ultra in the tv series New Ultraman Retsuden. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman will be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and is stated to last 11 episodes with 2 specials, its unknown whether or not he is from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole new universe. Etymology The Japanese word "Ginga" (銀河) means Galaxy 'in English. History New Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga (series) '' '' "''Who is that Ultraman?" —Ultraman Taro, seeing Ultraman Ginga's first appearance Where Ginga and his Spark item came from are unknown, even to Taro. From the little that is known about the story, a multiversal war named the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good side and the side of evil, as represented by the participants the Ultramen, monster and evil aliens of the universe. It is known that Ginga, with the Ginga Spark, previously fought the owner of the Darkness Spark, but lost and like possibly every Ultra and monster in the Ultra series multiverse had been sealed by the Darkness Spark into form of an action figure called a Spark Doll, afterward the event that came to be known as the Dark Spark War, due to its ending, some of these dolls later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower with the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Doll hidden within it. A young man named Hikaru Raido somehow found the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called Ultra Live. Unlike other Spark Dolls, Hikaru's Mark of Courage must be made to shine upon which Ginga's Spark Doll can be called from within his sacred item. Ginga then was summoned by Hikaru to fight Thunder Neo Darambia and finished the monster off using its Lightning Blast. Profile, Features and Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. While transformed into Ginga, he can use the Dolls to give Ginga special Techniques he wouldn't have access to other wise. Ultraman Ginga also shown to have an ability to mode change. Each mode gives Ginga different powers has an exclusive finisher unique to it. All of Ginga's Modes is represent the rainbow's colors. Profile *'''Height: Micro~Infinity *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Flight Speed': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three Minutes Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, going over his time limit will have a side effect on Hikaru's life force *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. *'Crystals of Light': The crystals on Ginga's forehead/crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed *'Arms':Ginga possess enough strength to throw a being like Kemur-jin out into space with little effort. Techniques Special Moves *'Specium Ray': Ginga can fire a powerful beam from his arms like the original Ultraman. However, it is an "L" style ray. Can destroy a monster in one hit. * : Ginga raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. He uses this to form a disk, Ginga then throws the collected bolts as a disk/beam with his right hand, which electrocutes the opponent with ease. Can destroy monster in one hit. It was first used against Thunder Neo Darambia.. When being prepared Ginga's Crystal turn yellow. * : Ginga fires numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. First used on Kemur-Jin. When used Ginga's crystal's turn red and emit flames. *'Ginga Saber': Ginga can create an energy blade from his right arm. When in use his crystals turn indigo *'Ginga Comfort Ray': Ginga can fire a green ray that calms down individuals and beings. Physical Techniques *'Ginga Kick': Ginga can perform a kick that is very powerful. It can draw upon the others dolls' powers. **'Super Kick': A kick technique, he gained by the spark doll of Ultraman Leo. *'Ginga Elbow': Ginga can hit the opponent with his elbow with great force. *'Ginga Flying Mare' (Unconfirmed): Ginga grabs the opponent by the head and/or neck and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Neo Darambia. *'Ginga Lifting' (Name unknown): Ginga lifts the opponent with one hand and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Neo Darambia. Other Techniques *'Ginga Shield (Name Unknown)': Ginga can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. *'Acceleration (Name Unknown)': Ginga can move as a blur. Used to counter Kemur-jin's attack. Thunder Bolt attack..jpg|Ginga Thunderbolt Ginga_Fireball.jpg|Ginga Fireball Ginga Shield.jpg|Ginga Shield Ginga Lifting.jpg|Ginga Lifting Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabbs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "Ultra Live: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene. Hikaru body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Gallery Ginga arives.png ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Neo Darambia Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show. Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg Ginga_Info.jpg Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png Ginga_Scans_GingaFlame.jpg Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg Ginga_Thunder_Caps.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolt attack and transformation Ginga Ginga.png Trivia *It is interesting to note that Ginga was unknown to Taro, the fact that he didn't know who Ginga was implies he had never appeared before. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host at the youngest age, Musashi Haruno. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Ginga so far, appears to be the Ultra with the most alternate modes, ignoring the Spark Dolls. The known alternate forms are Ginga Comfort/Green, Ginga Fire Ball/Red, Ginga Thunder Bolt/Yellow, Ginga Saber/Indigo and a unknown purple one. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with Ultraman Taro. **Ultraman Taro (as Spark Doll) also appears in the series. Making his voice actor playing a dual role. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar to Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and AkaRed. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the first and only Ultra to star in an Ultraman mini series. **He is to be the first to star in the new Shin Retsuden Show. *Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming into something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. *Unlike other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears to be within the Ginga Spark itself. *Ginga is the first Ultra that rather than destroying enemies, he reverts them back into a Spark Dolls. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras